memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Federation Department of Temporal Investigations
The Federation Department of Temporal Investigations, also known as FDTI, was an executive department of the United Federation of Planets government. Overview The Department of Temporal Investigations was a bureau that was charged with investigating as well as make reports on all time travel incidents that affected the Federation. This meant interviews were conducted on those that experienced a temporal incident and the investigators determined whether the actions of the individual had a definite impact on the timeline. ( ) Agents of this Department made use of the Mark VII-T as a way of storing important information. Organization The Federation Department of Temporal Investigations was headed by a Director with four Assistant Directors beneath him. ( ) Another high ranking authority within the organization was the postion of Temporal Investigations Commander. Divisions *Temporal Displacement Division. History The DTI was created in 2270, and charged with investigating and reporting on all instances of time travel involving Federation citizens or otherwise affecting the UFP. Members of the department used triple-redundant temporal phase discriminators in their data storage devices, in order to protect data integrity for comparison purposes in detecting timeline changes. ( ) However, another report indicates that the organization was created in 2298 in the wake of the Darvash Crisis. As a result of the temporal incident, the Federation Science Council merges its Chronal Assessment Committee and Anomalous Physics Group to become the Department of Temporal Investigations. ( ) In 2373, DTI Special Agents Dulmer and Lucsly investigated a temporal incursion by a disgraced Klingon Imperial Intelligence agent, who attempted to assassinate James T. Kirk in the year 2268. The agents later determined that Captain Benjamin Sisko and the crew of the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (I)|USS Defiant]] had acted appropriately in their efforts to prevent this alteration of the timeline. ( ) Later that same year, Dulmer and Lucsly questioned Captain Jean-Luc Picard regarding the 's recent visit to 2063. ( ). They followed this up with a post-temporal-violation reconnaissance mission to 2063 via the Guardian of Forever, as well as one to 1996, following up on another temporal incursion by the . ( ) Not long afterwards, Dulmer and Lucsly were assigned to investigate the removal of the Maquis from history. They discovered a temporal alteration caused by a student of the Traveler, and were able to have him restore the original timeline. ( ) Later in 2368, DTI began production of a series of space-time detectors with the largest being the Space-Time Anomaly Detection Array over the stable red dwarf designated Cassandra. A year later, they authorised the USS Crick to travel back in time to gather the DNA of a White thendra which went extinct on Alpha Centauri during the planet's industrial age. The ship was successful and the species was reintroduced to the world's ecosystem. ( ) In 2376, Dulmer was a supervisor in the DTI's Temporal Displacement Division. That year, he assigned Agent Stewart Peart to escort Starfleet Lieutenant Arex Na Eth, who had come seventy-one years forward in time, back to his home planet. ( ) As of 2373, James T. Kirk had the biggest file in the department's records, with seventeen separate temporal violations (DS9 episode Trials and Tribble-ations). As such, the Department as a whole had a running joke that went "All temporal investigations lead, eventually, to the ". ( ; ) :That the Department of Temporal Investigations would be a cabinet-level post is speculative; however, logic suggests that an issue of such vast importance would not be made subordinate to other agencies. External link * Category:Federation_Government Category:Law enforcement agencies Category:Time travel